Not Sharing
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: "I already set my eyes on you. Itachi and Sasori-sama are enough competition, yeah." -Deidara


**Hey! I just experimented a little. Would you mind telling me if i made a horrible work or whatsoever? Thank you so much! Here it is...**

* * *

**NOT SHARING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woah! Itachi, who was that, un?"

The Uchiha genius lazily glanced at the blonde haired Akatsuki member and let go of the wrist of the girl beside him. He saw the glint in Deidara's eyes as he scanned the girl he brought.

"That's one pretty little thing. Can I touch it, yeah?"

Uchiha Itachi once again glanced at Deidara with his poker face intact. "Hn."

He left the nervous girl at the middle of the Akatsuki Kumo HQ and proceeded to walk to the couch to sit on it. He carefully watched out on Deidara who was scrutinizing his captor from head to toe.

Meanwhile, Deidara could not just keep his eyes off Itachi's latest "guest." She is undeniably _attractive_. Hot even.

"Is she yours? Can I have her?" Itachi sent Deidara another lazy glance and didn't even bother to reply. "Y'know, she can be a model for my C6, un. So can I have her, Itachi?"

"The leader might give you a definite answer if you ask him." Itachi finally answered.

"Hm! I will, un! I will use my C6 with you when I finished it, un!"

"Whatever." Itachi stood up from the couch and disappeared in an instant leaving his captor with the blonde bomber.

Deidara grinned and moved closer to the girl. "You won't look good with that Uchiha so it's better you're left with me. So... What's your name, beautiful Hyuuga girl?"

"I... I'm... Hinata."

"The heiress, huh? Well, pleasure is mine, Princess. You are hot by the way, yeah."

"E-Eh..?" The Hinata turned to a human tomato while Deidara chuckled at her reaction.

_'She's adorable, un!'_

"What's that."

The two shinobis looked behind and saw Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara's partner. "Sasori-sama, she's Itachi's guest. But I like her so I stole her from Itachi. Isn't she a piece of art?"

Sasori quickly shot a head-to-toe look at Hinata and nodded. "She'll be a nice addition to my art."

"Hey! She's mine, un!" Deidara protested.

Hinata flinched as her head processed that the two, might she add attractive, Akatsuki members pining for her.

_'No, Hinata. You can't call them attractive. They're enemies.'_

"She's Itachi's technically. I'll ask leader if I can have her."

"Na-uh, she's mine already. I was about to ask the leader, un."

"Well, you haven't asked."

"I saw her first. un."

"Who cares about that, Deidara?"

"Eh? Me?"

"I don't."

"She's still mine, Sasori-sama. She'll be the perfect model for my C6, un!"

Sasori shrugged. Hinata sweat-dropped. Who knew Akatsuki can be... such a kid. Are they really gang of criminals? These two looked like children fighting for a toy! _'Oh... And I am the toy. Great.'_

"C'mon, Hinata-hime! I'm taking you to my room, un."

Deidara took Hinata's wrist and pulled her to a different direction from where they were standing earlier. In an instant, they were transported to his room. It was huge. A bed at the side. Some cabinets. On the opposite side were... chains, cuffs, whips...

_'Is that a... v-vagina model?!'_

Oh, good heavens! What has she gotten into? Is he a... maniac?

"Sasori-sama will surely be here shortly. Y'know, when he set his eye on something, he will persistently try to get it. He is impatient, un."

"W-Why are you telling m-me?"

"Because," he looked straight into her eyes and the blonde felt like he was sucked into the world of red lust. "he wants you. And I won't let him have you, un."

Her eyes widened when he moved closer to her making her step backwards and finally her back touched the cold wall with him towering over her. His arms stretching and then finally trapping her between him and the wall.

"I am NOT SHARING." He smirked at her.

"W-What?" Her heart was beating wildly, almost wilder and harder than when she has her encounters with Naruto.

Deidara licked his lips and eyed her whole frame. "Do you have a boyfriend, Hinata-hime?"

She suddenly thought of Naruto and bowed her head down in defeat. "None."

He held her chin and lifted her face to look her in the eyes. "Good. Because I already set my eyes on you. Itachi and Sasori-sama are enough competition, yeah."

Her pearly eyes widened agan. "W-What?"

She was startled when she heard him chuckle. "You are adorable, Princess. You just made me like you more, un."

By every minute he talks, she was beginning to relax. She wasn't supposed to feel this way. Definitely not with an Akatsuki member. He can kill her in a heartbeat.

"Don't worry, Princess. I won't kill you. In fact..." He had that mischievous glint in his eyes again just like the first time he saw her. "I'll do the opposite, un."

She didn't even know how to react! She's a prisoner, a captor, a supposed-to-be slave! Why is he talking like this?

He leaned closer, closer, into her ears he breathed huskily. "Pleasuring you will pleasure me as well."

If she was the old Hyuuga Hinata, she probably fainted an instant he moved closer to her. But, no. She's different now. She tried fighting Itachi earlier but he's just too strong for her so she was captured. She masked her emotions when Deidara first saw her, but he was too persistent.

Is he talking about...

In a flash, Hinata was laying on Deidara's bed. Him balancing himself on top of her. She gasped when he bit her neck, and then he licked it, sucked it until she couldn't resist but moan loudly.

"Oh, God. That's a turn on, Princess."

She gulped when he delved on her neck again trailing his tongue to her jaw. She bit her lip to stifle a moan when his right hand give her left breast a squeeze.

"Don't restrain yourself, Princess. I can't reach my orgasm if I don't give you pleasure, un."

It was like she flew from the edge of the bed to the middle of it. She immediately wondered where he was when he disappeared but soon felt a tug at her pants. She looked down and saw him undoing her pants and underwear.

_'Oh my God. I'm being raped... Wait. I'm not even struggling..!'_

She was not able to stop her moans when she felt something wet touched her bare thighs.

"I'm not using my second tongue, Princess, un."

_'What second tongue?'_

Her eyes widened when she took a glimpse of his left palm. It had a mouth in it and a tongue licking on his palm. She didn't think it was gross, though. It was rather... interesting. It's like a tattoo, cool in her eyes. It's an art.

She was again distracted when she felt a jolt of electricity in her whole body. She looked down and saw him licking her down there. He was expertly lapping her labia and clit while his middle finger started entering her.

"Aaaaaaah~"

She saw Deidara smirked satisfied of her response. Something started building up in her lower regions, like she was going to pee. She grasp his blonde hair like she was trying to put more of his tongue inside her and then screamed, then came. He lapped her juices as he added a finger inside her and continued pumping.

She was building up again and soon released her cum in his mouth.

He stood up and licked his fingers. "You're delicious, Princess. Still a virgin, I suppose, un?"

He got on top of her and his lips descended to her. Surprisingly, her hands went up to his hair as she response on his heated but passionate kiss. She didn't know she liked it rough, she had imagined her kissing Naruto in a soft and slow kind of way. But here she was enjoying an Akatsuki member's kisses.

"I'll be gentle, Princess. Ready, yeah?"

She gulped and nodded. His hands went straight to her jacket. He ripped her clothings off and tugged at his own. She even had the confidence to help him take his pants off. He tossed them aside and positioned himself above her.

Holding his penis while his other arm balancing himself on top of her, he slowly put himself in her wet pussy. She winced at the intrusion. Her hymen broke making her bleed, she whimpered at his first slow thrust, he kissed her neck for comfort. She thrust herself against him which earned him a go signal. He started picking up his phase as he put her legs around him. He pulled out 'til only the head of his shaft was inside and slammed himself into her as hard as he could.

"D-Deidara-kun..!"

He smirked and mentally praised himself for making his princess moan out his name, and continued rocking his hips, his penis in and out of her, occasionally groaning and moaning when she thrust against him. He trailed his lips from her lips to her neck and marked her.

She caressed his toned abdomen and gave his nipples a pinch. He groaned, she mentally gave herself a tap in the back. She shouldn't be enjoying this. But she felt that it is right, she doesn't feel any guilt. Having sex with this man make her a traitor to her beloved village, but she didn't care anymore. She is a criminal.

She moaned her name again when he hit another pleasure spot. She urged him to continue ramming her. He stopped which made her confused. He smirked at her and flipped her, her back at him. He nudged her knees up supporting herself with her arms. And then she screamed when he fucked her pussy from behind.

She is a Hyuuga. A woman with regality and dignity. She was gentle, shy, she thinks before she acts. But right now she was like a wild animal screaming her heart out while the blonde Akatsuki member was fucking her brains out. And she doesn't feel a single disgust towards this act, him fucking her doggy-style. She had accidentally heard Kiba and Shino talking about it while holding Jiraiya-sama's Icha-Icha book.

She felt a lick on her middle-back. She turned her head and saw him marking her back.

"Oh, God. You're so hot, un." He huskily voiced out as he continued thrusting in and out of her. "I'm going to love you, un. I'm going to make you my princess, yeah."

He pulled his shaft out of her and flipped her again. This time he was sitting up while he set her on his lap. They started rocking together as his lips went down to her breasts. He licked, he sucked, and he massaged her valleys with his gifted tongue. He was wonderful. She wonders if he pleasure other girls just like how he's doing her. The thought made her clench her fist.

_'First day and I'm... jealous? No... Uh... YES!'_

Her arms encircled his neck and she started bobbing up and down again. His head looked up from her breasts and he smiled at her. He lay her on her back again and started slowing down his phase. She could feel he's nearing his peak. She leaned up and kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, his chest. And then he gripped her waist as he tried pulling out of her. She sensed him and gripped his arms, effectively stopping him. After her, he soon released inside of her. Making them both moan in ecstasy.

"Best sex ever." He said as he collapsed on her body. "I'll never get enough of you, un."

She shyly avoided his eyes and heard him chuckle.

"You had multiple orgasms at your first sex and you're still shy, princess? Are you hurt, yeah?"

She looked up to him and touched his cheek. "No, I'm great."

He smirked and gave her left shoulder a kiss. "Yes, you are. And guess what," He leaned into her ear and breathed. "You're mine."

.

.

END

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, I know! I didn't even know how it happened! I guess they're just too attracted to each other. Anyone who wants to make a sequel? You're welcome to make one! Hihi. I love DeiHina because of "Common Delinquents."**

**Please, share your reviews and reactions! Thank you! :)**

**-Hime**


End file.
